totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Etap6: Madagaskar
Totalna Porażka w The Amazing Race - Etap6: Madagaskar Chris znajduje się wśród wioski plemiennej na Madagaskarze. Chris: Witamy w TPwTAR! W ostatnim odcinku, nasze drużyny przyleciały na gorący Madagaskar z zimnej Szwecji! Nie wszyscy wytrzymali gwałtowne zmiany temperatury, jak na przykład Bridgette która wyraźnie osłabła, jednak na jej (nie) szczęście zajęły się nią Katie i Sadie. Haha! Antagoniści oraz Para z TDRI podjęli się ryzyka, i wzięli samolot z przesiadką w Mozambiku, co okazało się fatalnym pomysłem, gdyż nadal nie poznali piękna Madagaskaru! Siłaczki ambitnie na każdym kroku doganiały Lalusiów, ale ostatecznie to Justin & Lightning jako pierwsi zameldowali się na mecie! Ktora okazała się fałszywym etapem.. Co czeka nas w tym etapie? Czy antagoniści oraz para z TDRI odrobią straty? Kto odpadnie a kto wygra? Enjoyyyyy! ' Muzyka i podkład: TAR Intro Na wielkiej mapie świata rozbija sie samolot. 11 drużyn rozbiegło sie w różne strony świata. Kamera przenosi sie pod Meksykańskie słońce, gdzie tańczą zmęczone Katie i Sadie. W Estonii, w porcie w Tallinie siłują sie Eva i Jo. W Madagaskarze, na gepardzie przed wściekłym orangutanem uciekają Lindsay i Dakota. Nie daleko nich, w Madagaskarskiej dżungli rzadki okaz owada badają Zoey i Mike. W Indonezji, Sierra ratuje Cody'ego przed wielką falą tsunami, a w Japonii Cameron i Harold ubrani w stroje Gejsz, modlą sie do wielkiego posągu. W Barcelonie przed wściekłym bykiem ucieka Owen, a byki uciekają przed Izzy. W Australii po Sydney Tower wspinają sie Heather i Alejandro, oraz Courtney i Duncan. Kiedy sie spotykają, obie drużyny wdają sie w bójkę i spadają. Kamera przenosi sie na plaże w Buenos Aires, gdzie relaksują sie Justin i Lightning, a Bridgette i Geoff robią aniołki na śniegu we Szwecji. Na samym końcu widać zaciemnione sylwetki trzech drużyn, które w Nowym Jorku dobiegają do walizki z milionem. Ostatecznie rozsypuje sie ona, a z niej wychodzi napis i logo: Totalna Porażka w The Amazing Race. Madagaskar, Nose By, godz. 14:30 Zawiedzenia Lalusie, oraz ucieszone siłaczki otworzyli kolejne wskazówki. '''Lightning: Dlaczego Chris nam to zrobił? ;( Justin: Nie wiem, ale moje mięśnie twarzy musza odpocząć! I to natychmiastowo! Jo: Ale z was frajerzy! Hahahaha! Eva odepchnęła lalusiów i siłaczki skupiły sie na wskazówce. Taniec czy Świnie? Przed kamerami pojawia się siedzący wśród miejscowego plemienia Chris. Chris: W tym objeździe drużyny mają do wyboru jedno z dwóch zadań; taniec lub świnie. Jeśli drużyna zdecyduje się na wybór tańca, otrzyma członka miejscowego plemienia i będzie musiała nauczyć sie dokładnie ich tańca. Potem czeka ich próba, a żeby otrzymać wskazówkę muszą zatańczyć wszystko bezbłędnie. Natomiast jeśli drużyna zdecyduje się na świnie, będzie musiała najpierw wytaplać sie w błocie, a potem każdy z nich będzie musiał przenieść po dwie świnie z zagrody do myjni, gdzie wykapie sie wraz z nimi. Wskazówkę otrzymają wtedy, kiedy wszystkie cztery świnie oraz zawodnicy będą czyści. Eva & Jo (Aktualnie 1 - Miejsce) Jo: To co wybieramy? Eva: Swinie! Nie mam k*rwa zamiaru tańczyć! Jo: Ja tez nie, wiec eis tak nie bulwersuj! Podbiegły do skrzyżowania, przy którym wybrały drogę na zadanie ze świniami. Justin & Lightning (Aktualnie 2 - Miejsce) Lightning: Fuuu! Drugie zadanie jest ohydne! Justin: Dlatego idziemy tańczyć! Lightning: Ale Lightning nie umie tańczyć! Justin: To wolisz taplać się w błocie? Lightning: Shi-nie... Poszli w kierunku zadania z tańcem. Madagaskar, Nose By, plaza, godz. 14:50 Na plaże ze statku pirackiego powróciła ze wskazówką Courtney. Duncan: No i co mamy teraz robić? Sadie zaczęła się do nich zakradać od tylu. Courtney: Wskazówka mówi, ze... Sadie! Co ty tutaj robisz? Sadie: Na serio wskazówka tak mówi? ;O Courtney: Nie! Wynocha! Courtney próbowała odepchnąć Sadie, ale nie była w stanie jej ruszyć. Sadie: Ej! Przestań! Łaskoczesz mnie! :D Courtney: Spadówa! Wzięła Duncan'a za rękę i pobiegli wzdłuż plaży w poszukiwaniu mety etapu. Tymczasem Katie i Geoff w końcu znaleźli mapy w swoich skrzyniach. Katie: Arrr! Piracie Sadie, skarb już jest nasz! Sadie: Arrr! Piracie Katie, leć po ten jedzonkowy skarb! Katie uniosła brew, dając Sadie do zrozumienia, ze zepsuła moment. Sadie: No co? :D Biegnij już! Katie pobiegła dźwigając skrzynie na statek wydając do tego pirackie okrzyki, podczas kiedy Geoff stal nad Bridgette, która nadal spała. Geoff: A co jak ona nie żyje? :( Sadie: Co ty gadasz! Teraz jest zdrowa jak cukierek. Sadie wzięła kokosa i rozbiła go na głowie Bridgette. Geoff: Czy to jej pomoże, kolo? Sadie: No pewnie! To poprawi jej krążenie! Geoff: Czadik! :D Geoff wziął swoją mapę i zostawił swoją ukochaną w rekach Sadie, biegnąc w kierunku statku. Sadie usiadła nad Bridgette i zaczęła jej liczyć włosy w nosie. Madagaskar, Nose By, Dżungla, godz. 15:00 Blondynki nadal szukały w dżungli mety. Dakota: Lindsay, czy my się nie zgubiłyśmy? Lindsay: No co ty! O, patrz. Tam jest małpa, na pewno nam pomoże! Lindsay podbiegła do małpy i zaczęła z nią rozmawiać po małpim języku. Po chwili wróciła do Dakoty. Dakota: I co ci powiedziała? Lindsay: Ze mam ładne buty! Dakota:Łiiii! <3 A po co w ogóle tu jesteśmy? Lindsay: Nie wiem... Idąc przed siebie i rozmawiając trafiły w końcu na plaże. Dakota: Patrz, czy to czasem nie jest ten prowadzący reality-show? Wskazała na Chrisa stojącego na mecie. Lindsay: Chodź, pozdrowimy go! <3 Pobiegły na mate mety, na której stali już Courtney i Duncan. Courtney: Ha. Wyprzedziliśmy was! Lindsay: Ale o co ci chodzi? <3 Chris: Gratulacje Courtney & Duncan! Jesteście drużyną numer 3. Duncan: Dopiero 3?! Chris: Tak! Dakota i Lindsay, wam przypadło miejsce 4. Blondynki: Łiii! Chris: Mam jednak dla was niespodziankę.. Courtney: ? Chris: Ten etap jest tylko fałszywym etapem. Tak wiec wyścig kontynuuje się tu i teraz! Wręczył obu drużyną wskazówki. Courtney: Żartujesz sobie?! Zostajemy w tym brudnym za*upiu?! Chris: Tak! :D Powodzonka, widzimy się na kolejnej mecie! Obie drużyny otworzyły wskazówki. Courtney & Duncan (Aktualnie 3 - Miejsce) Courtney: Swinie lub... TANIEC! Duncan: Zapomnij! Courtney: Ale Duncan... Duncan: Zapomnij! Courtney zrobiła chomicze oczka. Duncan: No... Dobra. Mozna spróbować! Courtney: Dzieki! <3 Przytuliła go. Duncan się uśmiechnął, ale Courtney nagle spoważniała i go odepchnęła. Courtney: No. To idziemy! ' ' Dakota & Lindsay (Aktualnie 4 - Miejsce) Blondynki nie mialy najmniejszych problemow z wyborem zadania. Blondynki: Taniec! <3333333 Obie drużyny ruszyły wkrótce na taneczne zadanie. Madagaskar, Nose By, Objazd, godz. 15:30 Taniec Podczas kiedy Ex-para, oraz blondynki przebierali sie w stroje, to Lalusie byli już po pierwszej (nie udanej) probie przed wodzem plemienia i przygotowywali sie już do drugiego podejścia. Lightning: Lightning'owi nie podoba sie to zadanie. Justin: Ucisz sie, i śledź moje ruchy. Niestety, Lightning miał nogi jak z waty i nie nadążał. Justin: Skup sie wreszcie! Siłaczki pewnie już dawno skończyły. Kiedy Lalusie kontynuowali ćwiczenia, Eva i Jo po drugiej stronie wioski nie radziły sobie najlepiej ze świniami. Nie były w stanie przenieść ich pod prysznic, ponieważ były umazane błotem, przez co sie ślizgały. Eva: Grrr! Musimy zmienić sposób. Jo: No bystra jesteś, geniuszko! Masz jakiś pomysł? Eva: Razem przenieśmy po jednej. Nie powinny się wyślizgnąć. Siłaczki współpracując starały sie kontynuować przenoszenie świń sposobem Evy. Madagaskar, Antananarywa, lotnisko, godz. 16 Na lotnisku w stolicy Madagaskaru pojawił sie samolot z Mozambiku, z pokładu którego Para z TDRI oraz Antagoniści od razu wybiegli w poszukiwaniu kolejnej wskazówki. Mike: Tam jest! Para z TDRI jako pierwsza podbiegła do skrzynki. Zoey & Mike (Aktualnie 7 - Miejsce) Zoey: Udajcie się helikopterem na Nose By. Mike: Okej... Tym razem proszę tylko o lot bez przesiadek! Zoey zachichotała. Zoey: Nie przejmuj się, gorzej i być już nie może. Wsiedli do helikoptera. Zaraz za nimi dołączyli Heather i Alejandro. Alejandro & Heather (Aktualnie Ostatnie Miejsce) ' Alejandro: Jak długo będziemy lecieć na Nose By? Heather: Skąd ja to mam wiedzieć? Zoey: Spokojnie, macie jeszcze godzine, żeby nacieszyć się miejscem bliskim nas. Heather: A ciebie to pytał się ktoś o zdanie? Alejandro: Heather, po co ta złość? Lepiej podziwiaj wraz ze mną widoki. A tobie Zoey dziękuje. Helikopter z obiema drużynami na pokładzie wystartował na Nose By. Madagaskar, Nose By, Meta, godz. 16:15 Na metę do Chrisa przybiegł Geoff, rzucając Bridgette na mate, która w końcu się obudziła. Chris: Witajcie Geoff i Bridgette! Jesteście drużyną numer 5! Bridgette: Super... Ale miałam koszmarny sen! Geoff: No! Martwiłem się o Ciebie. Ale na szczęście Katie i Sadie się tobą zaopiekowały! Bridgette pisnęła. Bridgette: Czyli to nie był koszmar?! Chris: Nie :D Ale dobra, macie wskazówkę i śmigajcie dalej. Geoff: Przecież jesteśmy na mecie, ziom? Chris: No nie do końca! To fałszywa meta, wiec jeśli chcecie naprawdę wygrać etap, to radze się spieszyć! Bridgette otworzyła i przeczytała wskazówkę. Bridgette & Geoff (Aktualnie 5 - Miejsce) Bridgette: Taniec lub.. świnie?! Chris: No co? :D Na mnie sie nie patrz. Geoff: Bierzemy świnie, ziom! Chris: No to już postanowione. ;) Bridgette: Co? Ja wcale sie na to nie zgodziłam! Chris: Alez oczywiście, ze sie zgadzasz! Chris popchnął ich w kierunku świńskiego szlaku. Madagaskar, Nose By, Objazd, godz. 16:30 Świnie Do zagrody ze świniami przybiegli Imprezowicze. Znajdowały się tutaj jeszcze siłaczki, które właśnie kąpały się z dwoma pierwszymi świniami. Eva: Patrz! Następna k*rwa drużyna tutaj przylazła! Jo: Blondyni taplają sie w błocie! Haha! Rzeczywiście. Geoff i Bridgette przed łapaniem prosiaków turlali sie w błocie. Goeff: Świetna zabawa, ziom! Mógłbym tak cały dzień! Bridgette: Nie jest tak źle.. Taniec Po drugiej stronie wioski, Courtney uważnie śledziła ruchy ich instruktora w tańcu, podczas kiedy Duncan stal z boku i rył czachę w drzewie. Courtney: Duncan! Odrobina zaangażowania źle by ci nie zrobiła! Duncan: Hola,hola,hola. Tylko znowu się nie przemądrzaj, ok? Courtney złapała sie za głowę, próbując sie uspokoić. Courtney: Proszę cie. Postaraj sie chociaż. To nie jest takie trudne, a w dodatku jest zabawne! Duncan od razu się rozchmurzył. Duncan: Widzisz? Jak chcesz to potrafisz! Złapał ją za rękę i razem śledzili kroki. Courtney na początku chciała sie wyrwać z jego uścisku, ale odpuściła, widząc lalusiów po swojej 5 nie udanej już probie tańca. Zmęczeni Justin & Lightning usiedli pod drzewem. Lightning: Ten taniec jest nie możliwy! Justin: A co, wolisz zmienić zadanie?! Lightning: What?! Lightning nigdy nie tknie różowych koni! Nagle dostał nowych energii do tańca, woląc uniknąć spotkania ze świniami. Ale tym razem to Justin nie miał zamiaru się ruszyć. Justin: Nie... Musze odpocząć! Nawet mój urok nie działa na tych dzikusach! Plemie groźnie spojrzało się w kierunku lalusi. Justin: No doobra.. To będzie długi dzień! Obok lalusiów przeszły natomiast blondynki, które trzymając swoich murzynów za ręce podbiegły do wodza plemienia. Dakota: Jesteśmy gotowe! <3 Blondynki po chwili zatańczyły wraz z plemieniem bezbłędnie taniec. Na koniec, wódz plemienia sie chwile zastanawiał, ale w końcu wyjął zza pleców dla blondynek wskazówkę. Lindsay ją przeczytała. Dakota & Lindsay (Aktualnie 1 - Miejsce) się ponownie na plaże, gdzie zbudujcie tratwę, aby nią wrócić na Madagaskar. Kolejną wskazówkę znajdziecie przy skale w kształcie twarzy Chrisa. Dakota: Ojej, ale to skomplikowane. Lindsay: No.. Co to w ogóle znaczy tratwa? Dakota wyjęła coś ze swojej torebki. Dmuchany ponton od razu nabrał ogromnych wymiarów. Dakota: Może chodzi mu o to? Linsday: Pewnie tak! Chodźmy na plaże. <3 Madagaskar, Nose By, Okolice Mety, godz. 16:50 Na mecie pojawiły się Katie i Sadie. Chris: Witajcie, przyjaciółki! Jesteście drużyną numer 6! Katie: Yaay! Po raz pierwszy nie jesteśmy zagrożone! Sadie: Musze z tej okazji zjeść batona! Katie: Niby dlaczego? Sadie: Bo on chce świętować z nami zostając zjedzonym, widzisz? Sadie machała batonem przed nosami Katie i Chrisa. Chris: No Sadie, twoja historia z batonem jest ciekawa, ale.. Jak wam się podoba na Madagaskarze? Katie: Tu jest superowo! <3 Sadie: A chce ktoś kawałek batona? <3 Chris: Nie? Ale fajnie, ze sie cieszycie! Ponieważ zostajemy tutaj na kolejny etap! Katie: A kiedy się on zaczyna? Chris: Teraz! :D Wręczył im kopertę i zniknął. Sadie: Ale czadowo! Sadie otworzyła kopertę, brudząc ją całą w czekoladzie. Sadie: Ej! Z tego nie da się nic rozczytać. Jak oni przygotowują te wskazówki?! Katie: Daj mi to. Zabrała jej kopertę. Katie: Objazd.. Sadie: Obiad? Nareszcie! 'Katie: Nie, OBJAZD. Czyli nasze następne zadanie.. Tańczenie czy świnie? Sadie: Zjedzmy świnkę na obiad. <3 Katie: Ja bym wolała potańczyć. ^^ Sadie: No to ja tez! <3 Przytuliły sie, po czym tanecznym krokiem udały sie w stronę zadania tanecznego. Madagaskar, Nose By, godz. 17:00 Na tropikalnej wyspie wylądował dopiero ostatni helikopter z Antagonistami oraz Parą z TDRI na pokładzie. Zoey: Jeeej! Ale na tej wyspie pięknie! Zebrała kilka kokosów z ziemi.'' '''Mike: Prawdziwe palmy! :D Heather: Cieszcie się póki możecie! A my tymczasem polecimy po wskazówkę. ^^ Wzięła Alejandro za rękę i pognali w kierunku skrzynki. Zoey: Szybko, nie możemy im odpuścić! Alejandro & Heather (Aktualnie 7 - Miejsce) Alejandro odczytał wskazówkę. Alejandro: Kto jest prawdziwym łowcą skarbów? Heather: Ty to zrób. Ja skorzystam ze słońca i trochę sie poopalam. Alejandro: Jak sobie życzysz. Alejandro rozebrał się do kostiumu, a Heather kładąc sie na hamaku udawała, ze się podgąduje. Alejandro w końcu zanurkował w wodzie. Zoey & Mike (Aktualnie Ostatnie Miejsce) Mike: Ja to zrobię! Zoey: Jesteś pewny? Mike: Jak nigdy! Zoey złapała go za rękę. Zoey: Czekaj.. Może chcesz zmienić sie w Svetlane? Mike: Nie przejmuj się, dam rade! Przytulili sie. Heather: Ekhem! Zasłaniacie słońce! Przesuńcie sie trochę. Oberwała krabem od Zoey. Heather: Aaaaaa! Mike: Ma za swoje. Dobra, nurkuje! Mike również zanurkował po skrzynie. Madagaskar, Nose By, Objazd, godz. 17:15 Świnie Eva i Jo kończyły właśnie kąpiel ostatniego prosiaka. Jo: Skończone! Dawać wskazówkę. Właściciel zagrody podał im kopertę. Eva & Jo (Aktualnie 2 - Miejsce) Eva: [Udajcie się ponownie na plaże, gdzie zbudujcie tratwę, aby nią wrócić na Madagaskar. Kolejną wskazówkę znajdziecie przy skale w kształcie twarzy Chrisa. Jo: Biegiem na plaże! Pobiegły w kierunku plaży, mijając Imprezowiczów wachlując sie wskazówką. Geoff: Ale mają fazę. :D Bridgette: Może my tez byśmy ją mieli, gdybyśmy zmienili zadanie? Geoff: No co ty, kolo! Tu jest ekstra! Geoff taplał sie w błocie wraz z dwoma złapanymi już świniami. Bridgette: Łatwo ci mówić, ty już swoje złapałeś! Geoff: Och misiu pysiu, tobie tez sie uda! Bridgette: No masz racje pysiaczku, jakoś sobie poradzę.. Przełknęła śline i rzuciła sie na prosiaki. Taniec Taniec Na tanecznym zadaniu znajdowały się obecnie trzy drużyny. Lalusie wrócili właśnie ze sceny po swojej 11 nie udanej probie. Lightning: Lightning ma już dość...! Justin: Ja tez.. Chyba nie mamy już innego wyjścia i musimy.. Lightning: Spożyć proteiny? Justin: Nie. Trzeba zmienić zadanie. Obydwoje głośno westchnęli. Lightning: Ale Lightning nie chce iść do świń!! Justin: Wierz mi, ze ja tez nie. Ale ponieważ jesteś beznadziejnym tancerzem, to nie ma wyjścia. Pociągnął zszokowanego Lightning'a w kierunku zadania ze świniami. Tymczasem w kolejce na występ stali już Courtney z Duncanem, oraz Katie i Sadie. Courtney: Pamiętaj Duncan. Po prostu śledź moje ruchy! Duncan: Tsa... Śledząc twoje kroki nie będe mógł skupić się na tańcu. :> Courtney chciała już mu wygarnąć, ale ugryzła sie w język. Courtney: Chodź! Nasza kolej na taniec. Wystąpili i rozpoczeli taniec wraz z plemieniem. Courtney ponownie zaliczyła perfekcyjną probe, a Duncan chociaż bardzo sie starał, to mylił sie co trzeci krok. Kiedy skończyli ukłonili sie, a wódz plemienia długo mierzył ich wzrokiem... Duncan: No dalej.. Wyciągaj tą kopertę! ... Ale w końcu podarował im wskazówkę. Courtney zaczela piszczeć ze szczęścia, po czym nagle pocałowała Duncana, który jej się ponownie nie oparł. Courtney: Udało ci sie! Duncan: Tylko i wyłącznie dzięki tobie. ;) Courtney otworzyła kopertę. Courtney & Duncan (Aktualnie 3 - Miejsce) Courtney: Ugh.. Zadanie na budowanie tratwy! Duncan: Mogło być gorzej. Kto jest przed nami? Courtney: Chyba tylko blondynki. Duncan: No to chodź! Wyprzedzenie ich nie powinno byc takie trudne. Pobiegli na plaże. Pomachały im przyjaciółki, które czekały na swój występ. Sadie: Musze coś szybko zjeść! Katie: Ale skończyliśmy już wszystkie batony. Sadie: Ale ja się stresuje! :< Katie złapała ją za rękę. Katie: Nie ma powodu, Sadie! Na probie w szkolnym balecie byłaś lepsza ode mnie, nie pamiętasz? <3 Sadie zaczela się chichrać. Sadie: Nie prawda, to ty byłaś wtedy lepsza! <3 Katie: Nie, bo ty! Sadie: A właśnie ze ty! W końcu wódz plemienia dal im znak, ze mogą zaczynać. Uśmiechnięte wbiegły na środek plemienia. I ruszyła ich pierwsza próba podejścia. Obie tańczyły równie mniej więcej w rytmie z plemieniem. Na koniec wódz plemienia nie miał chwili wątpliwości i wyjął dla nich wskazówkę. Katie: Łiiii! Sadie: Łiiiiiiii! Katie: Łiiiiiiiiiiiii! :D Podbiegły do wodza i odbierając wskazówkę mocno go uściskały. Katie & Sadie (Aktualnie 4 - Miejsce) Sadie przeczytała wskazówkę. Sadie: Yaaay! Wracamy na plaże! <3 Uradowane wróciły nadal tanecznym krokiem na plaże. Madagaskar, Nose By, Plaza, godz. 17:45 Kiedy siłaczki przybiegły na plaże, blondynki właśnie ją opuszczały na dmuchanym pontonie Dakoty, wyposażony nawet w żagiel. Jo: A wy skąd macie to cacko?! Dakota: No wiesz.. Moj tatuś i te sprawy! ^^ Dakota rozłożyła żagiel, po czym wraz z Lindsay wygodnie położyły się na kocach opalając sie, a wiatr tylko pchał je w stronę Madagaskaru. Eva: I co teraz?! Nie mamy czasu żeby budować teraz jakieś ogromne g*wno! Jo przyszła z kłodą i dwoma patykami. Jo: Wiem. Dlatego musimy zadowolić sie tym, i płynąć za nimi! Rzuciła Evie patyki, a kłodę rzuciła na wodzie, sama wchodząc na nią po chwili. Jo: Na co czekasz?! Eva do niej dołączyła i obydwie zaczely wściekło wiosłować w pogoni za blondynkami. Nieopodal dalej natomiast, na plaży, trwała walka przy pierwszej blokadzie ze skarbem. Alejandro i Mike złowili już kilka skrzyń, i właśnie je przeszukiwali. Zoey: Masz coś, Mike? Mike: Świetnie, chyba właśnie znalazłem... Wyjął ze skrzyni mape. Mike'': Tak! To nasza mapa! '''Zoey: Biegnij wiec po naszą wskazówkę! Zmęczony już Mike zaczal ciągnąć skrzynie w kierunku statku. Heahter: Al! Ruszaj się, nie możemy zostać w tyle! Alejandro: Tylko mnie tak nie nazywaj... Heather: Oczywiście, ze przestane Al. Jak tylko odnajdziesz tą mape! Alejandro westchnął i schylił sie do ostatniej wyłowionej skrzyni. Na szczęście odnalazł w niej mape. Heather: No! A teraz biegnij! Alejandro od razu ruszył biegiem. Biegnacej w kierunku statku dwójki chłopaków przyglądały sie zmartwiona Zoey oraz pewna siebie Heather. Heather: Spakowaliście sie już, prawda? Zoey: No widzisz, nawet o was pomyślałam i zadbałam o dopięcie waszych walizek. No chyba, ze nie wyślą was do domu, tylko tutaj zostaniecie. Tak byłoby lepiej. ;) Heahter: Phi! Madagaskar, Nose By, Objazd, godz. 18:00 Świnie Na zadaniu objazdowym pozostali jeszcze Imprezowicze oraz Lalusie, którzy postanowili zmienić zadanie i stali właśnie przed błotem. Justin: Wiesz co... Chyba jednak będzie wrócić do tańca. Lightning: Dokładnie. Lightning nigdy nie tknie błota, ani świń! Justin westchnął. Justin: No to wracamy do tańca! Lightning: Ale Lightning nie da rady już tańczyć! Justin: To co, wolisz 6 godzinną kare? Lightning: Nie. :c Wrócili ponownie na zadanie z tańcem. Tymczasem u Imprezowiczów Bridgette właśnie kończyła kąpać ostatnią ze świń, kiedy ponownie gorzej sie poczuła. Geoff: Co jest koteczku? Czemu moczysz słup zamiast świni? Bridgette: Ta temperatura jest niedotrzymywania.. Geoff: Chcesz odpocząć? Bridgette: Nie, nic mi nie jest.. Jakos udało jej sie dokończyć kąpiel i otrzymali wskazówkę. Bridgette & Geoff (Aktualnie 5 - Miejsce) Geoff: Wooohooo! Idziemy budować tratwę rybeńko! Bridgette: Wooo... Hooo... Nie za bardzo była w stanie ogarnąć, co do niej powiedział. Geoff wziął ją na barana, i udali sie w kierunku plaży. Madagaskar, Nose By, plaza, godz. 18:15 Na plaży nad swoimi tratwami pracowały przyjaciółki oraz ex-para. Obie tratwy prezentowały sie całkiem nie źle. Sadie: Uważam, ze na tratwie powinna znajdować sie moja twarz. Katie: Nie ma sprawy! Dlaczego nie namalujemy nas na tratwie? <3 Sadie: Świetny pomysł! Ty sie tym zajmuj, a ja poszukam czegoś do zjedzenia na drogę. :D Sadie pognała w kierunku dżungli. Courtney wybuchnęła śmiechem, kończąc razem z Duncan'em przymocowywanie ostatnich bambusów. http://totaldramafanfick.wikia.com/wiki/Etap6:_Madagaskar Courtney: Słyszałeś?! Chca stracić czas rysowaniem siebie na tratwie. Idiotki! Duncan: Lepiej dla nas. ;) Wsiadaj, odpływamy. Courtney wskoczyła na tratwę, po czym Duncan rozwinął żagiel. Duncan w ostatniej chwili zabrał jeszcze wiosła Katie i Sadie, kiedy Katie nie widziała, będąc zajęta malowaniem twarzy. Duncan: Powodzonka przyjaciółki! Odpłynęli. Po chwili z dżungli wybiegła przerażona Sadie. Katie: Co sie stało? Sadie: Widziałam w dżungli ogromnego banana! Katie: No i co z nim zrobiłaś? Sadie: Zjadłam go! Katie: A znalazłaś coś innego? Sadie: Nie! Po kryjomu zjadła ostatnie kokosy. Katie: No nic.. A gdzie wiosła... Sadie?! Sadie: Wcale nie wiem co sie z nimi stało! Katie: Przyznaj sie! Zjadłaś je! Sadie: Nie prawda! Katie: Ach tak? To chuchnij mi! Sadie: Ale to naprawdę nie ja.. D: Katie: Przyznaj sie, albo to ty będziesz napędzać tratwe! Sadie: No ok. Moge napędzać tratwe. To musi byc świetna zabawa! :D Katie: No to w droge. <3 Wskoczyła na tratwe, która Sadie płynąc ciągnęła do przodu. Sadie: Ale czad! Madagaskar, Nose By, Okolice Mety 5 Etapu, godz. 18:30 Do mety do Chrisa zbliżali sie już Antagoniści oraz Para z TDRI. Na prowadzenie wysunęli sie Mike i Alejandro. ' ' ' Alejandro: Zegnaj chłopcze! Podstawił mu haka, przez co Mike sie przewrócił. Kiedy Zoey tylko to zobaczyła, to natychmiast wepchnęła Heather w krzaki. Heather: Pojeba*o cie?! Zoey: Gram tylko w waszą gre! Zoey podbiegła do Mike i pomogła mu wstać. Heather: Na co czekasz Al?! Zatrzymaj ich! Alejandro rzucił sie w pogoń za parką. Alejandro: I tak nie wygracie! Mike: Lepiej naciesz się waszymi ostatnimi chwilami w programie! Alejandro dopadł do nich i rzucił sie na nich. Jak sie jednak okazało, cala trojka znajdowała sie już na macie mety. Heather również dołączyła do nich chwile później. Zoey: Taaak! Udało nam sie. Chris: No. Wreszcie i wy jesteście! Heather: Ale to my pojawiliśmy sie na mecie pierwsi. Zoey: Nie kłam! Chris przecież i tak wszystko widział. Heather: Nie kłamie! Prawda Chris? Chris: Kłamiesz :D Zoey i Mike, zostajecie w programie. Zajmujecie miejsce 7 w tym etapie! Parka sie przytuliła. Chris: Antagoniści... No cóż, jesteście ostatni. Wiecie co to oznacza? Heather: Nawet nie chce mi sie słuchać twojej gadki końcowej, daruj sobie! Chris: Cichoooo, bo zaraz zmienię moją decyzje. Uwagaaaa... Ten etap jest kolejnym etapem bez eliminacji! Alejandro: Taaak! Chris: Co więcej, trzymajcie kolejne wskazówki. Wyścig trwa dalej, tu i teraz! My widzimy sie na "prawdziwej" mecie. Powodzenia! Zoey: Nienawidzę cie! Chris: Ale ja cie kocham :* Aha, antagoniści. Czeka was dodatkowe zadanie w tym etapie! Chyba, ze chcecie użyć szybkiej przepustki wygranej w pierwszym etapie, która umożliwia ominiecie jednego zadania. Alejandro i Heather wymienili szybkie spojrzenie. Alejandro: Zgoda. Używamy szybkiej przepustki. Chris: Świetnie! Bawcie sie dobrze na tym tropikalnym raju! ^^ Drużyny w końcu sie oddaliły i przeczytały swoje wskazówki. Heather & Alejandro (Aktualnie 7 - Miejsce) ' Alejandro: Obajzd. Taniec czy świnie? Heather: Taniec! Zoey & Mike (Aktualnie Ostatnie Miejsce) Zoey & Mike: Taniec! Obie drużyny pobiegły na taneczne wyzwanie.'' Madagaskar, Przy Skale Chrisa, godz. 18:45 Na wybrzeża Madagaskaru dotarły właśnie tratwy siłaczek oraz nadal opalających sie blondynek. '''Dakota: Ahhh! Coz to była za wyczerpująca podróż. Lindsay: Co nie? Ale za to skończyłyśmy popołudniową kreacje stylu! <3 Jo i Eva wyrzuciły swoją kłodę kiedy tylko dotarły na ląd. Eva: Długo już tego ich pie*dolenia nie wytrzymam! Jo: Chodź lepiej! Trzeba zostawić je w tyle, a przy skale widzę jakieś pergaminy. To pewnie wskazówki! Jo sięgnęła po jeden z nich i go rozwinęła. Kto jest lepszym fotografem? Przed kamerą wyskoczył Chris. Chris: Blokada jest zadaniem, które musi zostać wykonane przez jednego członka każdej drużyny. Tym razem, każdy z nich otrzyma aparat, który może wykonać max. 5 zdjęć. Zawodnicy muszą sfotografować 5 ciekawych ujęć z różnymi miejscowymi zwierzętami. Kiedy wykonają zdjecia, udadzą sie z aparatem do wioski w centrum dzungli, gdzie ich zdjecia zostaną poddane ocenie miejscowego plemienia. Za każde zdjecie zawodnik z drużyny może otrzymac od 1 do 10 pkt, a zeby otrzymać kolejną wskazówkę trzeba zdobyć łącznie min. 25 pkt. Eva & Jo (Aktualnie 1 - Miejsce) Jo: To co, ja to zrobie? ' Eva: Pewna jesteś? Chce to wygrać! Jo: Pewna jak nigdy. Jo wyjęła aparat zza skały i pobiegła w dżungle. Po chwili do skały podeszły blondynki, wyjmując kolejny pergamin ze wskazówką. Dakota & Lindsay (Aktualnie 2 - Miejsce) Dakota: Uuuu! Popatrz tylko jaki ładny papier toaletowy! Lindsay: I jeszcze sie rozwija! Dakota: I jest na nim coś napisane. :o Blondynki spojrzały po sobie pytająco. Lindsay: Aaaa! No przecież to nasze zadanie! <3 Dakota: Fotografowanie! <33 W takim razie zostaw to mnie, mam wprawe <33 Wziela aparat i biegusiem zniknęła za palmami w dżungli. Lindsay natomiast odgarnęła włosy i podeszła do wkurzonej obecnością blondynki Evy. Lindsay: Hejka... Masz moze.. B.. Eva: NIE! WON! Warknęła. Madagaskar, Nose By, Plaza, godz. 19 Swoją tratwe kończyli budować Geoff i co raz gorzej czująca się znowu Bridgette. ' Bridgette: Wiesz Geoff... Geoff: Tak kotek? Bridgette: Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, ze zostawiłeś mnie w rękach przyjaciółek.. ;c Geoff: Oj tam, rybko! Martwiłem się bardzo o ciebie i nie wiedziałem co zrobić. Bridgette: Awww! ' Całusek.. <3 Geoff: A jak sie teraz czujesz? Lepiej? Bridgette: Nadal nie przywykłam do temperatury i boje się, że moge dostać udaru.. Geoff: Udane? Co takiego będzie udane? o.O Bridgette: Nic. Tratwa gotowa, lepiej już płyńmy. Geoff przybił jeszcze ostatniego gwoździa, i drużyna imprezowiczów mogła udać sie na Madagaskar. Madagaskar, Nose By, Objazd, godz. 19:15 Taniec Na próbie tanecznej pozostały już tylko trzy ostatnie na ten moment drużyny. Lalusie właśnie czekali na swoją 20 próbe. Justin: Dobra. Tym razem po prostu musi nam się udać! Lightning wziął głęboki oddech, po czym ukłonili się przed wodzem i tańczyli. Tym razem nie wypadli tak źle. Wódz: Nie zasłużyliście na to... Ale mam was już dość. Trzymajcie wskazówke i spadać! Rzucił w nich dzidą, na której była nabita wskazówka. Justin: Dziękujemy! :) Lalusie wyszli na plaże i otworzyli wskazówke. Justin & Lightning (Aktualnie 6 - Miejsce) Justin: Uhhh... Czas na budowanie tratwy. Tutaj i teraz! Lightning: Shi-bam! Lightning pójdzie poszukać desek! Justin: Tylko że reszta trzyma sie za naszymi plecami, więc sie pospiesz! Lightning: Ok! Kiedy tylko Lightning zniknął za krzakami, Justin wyciągnął leżak i zaczął sie opalać. Justin: O tak.. Troszkę opalenizny jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziło! Na plaży pojawili się również zmachnięci Mike i Zoey, którzy przeszli taneczne zadanie po pierwszej próbie. Mike & Zoey (Aktualnie 7 - Miejsce) Mike: Byłaś genialna! Zoey: Nie, to ty byłeś genialny! Mike: Wiesz, zaczynam wierzyć, że może nam sie udać! Zoey: Dopiero teraz? Ja tego jestem pewna od już od momentu, w którym wysiedliśmy z samolotu! Mike: Dobra, zabierzmy sie za tratwe! Zaczeli obmyślać plany projektu. Na plaży ze swoją wskazówką pojawili sie jako ostatni również Antagoniści, którzy rzucili zebrane po drodze już deski, i jak najszybciej ukladali coś w rodzaju tratwy. Alejandro & Heather (Aktualnie Ostatnie Miejsce) Heather: Skoro dogoniliśmy już lalusi, to reszta też musi być w pobliżu! Alejandro: Kto wie. Może reszta męczy sie jeszcze przy drugim objeździe? Heather: Nie ważne. Musimy za wszelką cene dostać sie szybciej na Madagaskar od tych druzyn obok nas! Ostro pracowali nad tratwą. Madagaskar, Blokada, godz. 19:30 W centrum dżungli Jo polowała właśnie z aparatem na orangutana. Jo: Stój spokojnie.. Tam, stój tam... Niestety, kiedy pstykneła zdjęcie orangutan odwrócił się do niej tyłem. Jo: K**wa!! To było ostatnie zdjęcie!! Zabije cie ty małpo! Rzuciła w niego kokosem. Orangutan odwrócił sie wściekły i zaczął ją gonić. Jo: Dobra.. To było najlepszym pomysłem! Zgubiła go i wylądowała w centrum wioski, gdzie znajdował sie punkt oceniania zdjęć. Jak dostrzegła, w domku znajdowała sie już otoczona stadem lemurów Dakota. Dakota: O hej Jo! Jak ci poszło? Jo: A co cię to interesuje?! Dakota: Nic takiego... Czekam tylko na wyniki. Wkrótce Dakota otrzymała koperte z pieczątką "48 pkt!" Dakota: Yayy! Wskazówka! <3 Wróciła biegusiem pod skałe Chrisa do Lindsay, a wraz z nią lemury. Zszokowana Jo odprowadziła blondynke wzrokiem i sama podeszła do okienka podając klisze. ' Po chwili również Jo otrzymała koperte. Napisane na niej było "Spróbuj ponownie, 24 pkt!" Jo: Co?! Wkurzona zgniotła kartkę i rzuciła nią w okienko z którego dostała koperte, po czym wzieła kolejny aparat i znikneła w dżungli. Dakota tymczasem dzięki lemurom szybko wydostała sie z dżungli i już razem z Lindsay przy skale czytały kolejną wskazówke. Dakota & Lindsay (Aktualnie 1 - Miejsce) się do miejscowości Ambanja, czyli miejsce mety 6 etapu. Pospieszcie się! Ostatnia drużyna może zostać wyeliminowana! Jeden z lemurów wskoczył na głowe Dakoty. Dakota: Znacie droge? ^^ Lemury pokiwały głowami. Lindsay: Ojejku! Jakie te małpeczki są słooodkie! <3 Dakota: Prawda? <3 Blondynki podążając za lemurami zbliżały się do mety. Madagaskar, Przy Skale Chrisa, godz. 19:45 Na Madagaskarze zacumowała ze swoją tratwą Ex-Para, a chwile za nimi pojawiły się Przyjaciółki. Obie pary biegły w kierunku skały. Katie: Ej! Czekajcie, czemu ukradliście nam wiosła?! Courtney sie zatrzymała. Courtney: My? Ale przecież to Heather je wam schowała w krzakach! Katie: Serio? Courtney: Jak boga kocham! Duncan powstrzymywał się od śmiechu. Katie: Co za s*ka z niej! Pozostali zamarli. Katie: No co? Taka prawda! Courtney: Kompletnie się z tobą zgadzam! Sadie: Nooo... To co, wracamy po wiosła? Katie: Teraz jesteśmy przecież już na Madagaskarze, nie będzie potrzeby wracać na tamtą wyspę tylko po wiosła! ' Duncan podbiegł do skały. Duncan: Tutaj są wskazówki! Courtney od razu do niego dobiegła. Courtney: Czytaj. Duncan & Courtney (Aktualnie 3 - Miejsce) Duncan: Blokada... Fotografowanie! Courtney: Twoja kolej na zadanie. Ja popracuje nad przyjaciółkami. Duncan wziął aparat i poszedł do dżungli. Przyjaciółki kłóciły sie natomiast, która powinna wykonać zadanie. Katie & Sadie (Aktualnie 4 - Miejsce) Katie: Ja powinnam wykonać te zadanie! Sadie: Nie prawda, moja kolej! Courtney rozdzieliła dziewczyny. Courtney: Spokojnie dziewczyny, po co te kłótnie? Dlaczego nie rozwiążecie tego sporu poprzez losowanie? Courtney wyjeła dwa patyczki, jeden dłuższy drugi krótszy i kazała wybierać przyjaciółką. Obydwie natomiast chętnie wybrały. Katie: Krótszy... Sadie: Długi! Tak! Katie: No to powodzonka! <3 Pokaż im, kto tutaj rządzi! Przyytul. <3 Sadie: No pewnie! Sadie wzieła aparat i hasając znikneła w lesie. Madagaskar, Nose By, Plaża, godz. 20 Słońce nad Madagaskarem powoli zachodziło, a trzy ostatnie drużyny na Nose By szykowały sie właśnie do odpływu. Lalusie bardzo ostrożnie wbijali gwoździe. Lightning: Szybciej! Lightning nie chce odpaść! Justin uderzył młotkiem w palec. Justin: Ała! :C Mój piękny palec!! Przestań mnie pospieszać! Lightning: Ale oni już odpływają! Wskazał na Zoey i Mike, którzy właśnie wciągali tratwę do wody. Zoey: Madagaskar już na nas czeka! Mike: Dokładnie! Przybili sobie piątke, i odpłyneli. Za nimi na swojej gotowej tratwie pojawili się Antagoniści. Heather: Dokąd wam się tak śpieszy, hmmm? Mike: Po zwycięstwo! Ochlapali Antagonistów wiosłem. Heather: Grrr! Antagoniści przyspieszyli i zaczeli okładać sie wiosłami razem z parą z TDRI. Na brzegu Lightning przyglądał sie sytuacji. Lightning: Musimy wyruszac!! Justin: Ale tratwa nie jest gotowa! Lightning złamał tratwę na pół. Lightning: Lightning ma w d*pie tratwe! Wziął Justina na plecy i rzucił się do wody. Justin: Co ty robisz chłopie?! Oszalałeś?! Przecież to daleko! Lightning: Dla Lightning'a to nie jest wyzwaniem! Wkrótce mineli bijących się parke i antagonistów. Alejandro: Grr... Dokończymy później! A nie.. Sorki, przecież dzisiaj odpadniecie! Alejandro połamał wiosło Mike, i przyspieszył zostawiając parke w tyle. Zoey: O nie, tak łatwo się nie poddamy! Pomiędzy tymi trzema ostatnimi parkami trwała ostra walka o przetrwanie. Madagaskar, Dżungla, godz. 20:15 Sadie przedzierała się przez wielki busz. Sadie: Jeszcze tylko jedno zdjęcie! <3 Wyszła z lasu i się rozejrzała. Przy jedynym na środku pustego pola drzewie, liście jadła żyrafa. Sadie: Awww! <3 Sadie pstrykneła zdjęcie, i dobrze mu sie przyjrzała. Sadie: Zaraz, przecież tutaj jest też.. Jo staneła przed Sadie. Jo: A ty czego tutaj szukasz?! Sadie: Przyszłam tylko zrobić ostatnie zdjęcie.. Jo: No to nie tutaj! Ta żyrafa jest moja! Jo szybko pstrykneła fotke i pobiegła z powrotem do dżungli. Sadie wzruszyła ramionami i pobiegła za nią.. Sadie: Albo nie, nie chce mi się biegać :D Jo tymaczasem błyskawicznie zameldowała się w sercu dżungli ze swoją kliszą z 5 zdjęciami. Jo: Tym razem po prostu musi mi się udać! Oczekiwała zniecierpliwiona na kopertę, która została jej wręczona po chwili. Jo: Tak!! 30 pkt!! Wskazówka jest moja!! Dostając ogromnej motywacji udała się w strone plaże ze wskazówką. W wiosce pojawiła się natomiast spokojnie Sadie. Sadie: O... To chyba tutaj! Mineła się ze wściekłym Duncan'em, który nie zaliczył pierwszej próby. Sadie: Hihi! Wręczyła klisze. Po chwili dostała kopertę. Sadie: Ojej! 45 pkt! <33 Udało mi się! <33 Pobiegła na plaże, zatrzymując sie po drodze na chwile przed krzewem z ogromnymi jagodami. Sadie: Mmmm! Katie na pewno się nie obrazi, jeśli zostane tutaj na chwilke. <3 Jo tymczasem czytała już wskazówke razem z Evą na plaży. Eva & Jo (Aktualnie 2 - Miejsce) Eva: Przed nami meta! K*rwa! Dałaś się wyprzedzić blondynką?! Jo: No co? Myślisz że fotografowanie "zwierzątek" jest takie proste? Eva: Nie ważne. Czas znaleźć to zadupie i mete, bo mam dość tej je*anej Afryki! Pobiegły. Z dżungli wyszła również cała umazana na twarzy Sadie. Sadie: Udało mi się! <33 Przytuliła sie z Katie. Katie: Czytaj wskazówke. <33 Katie & Sadie (Aktualnie 3 - Miejsce) Katie: Meta?! Łiiii! Sadie: Może wreszcie nie będziemy zagrożone? <3 Zbierały się na podróż do wioski, ale zatrzymała je na chwile Courtney. Courtney: Heh, gratulacje... A czy nie widziałaś Sadie może po drodze Duncana? Sadie: Sorki, ale nie! :D Pociągneła za sobą Katie, i pobiegły. Courtney spoglądała się na nich wściekle. ' Madagaskar, Ambanja, Okolice Mety, godz. 20:30 W tle pojawił się http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wMxGOn72f_A&list=PL2C5B95D616804E2D%7Csoundtrack Blondynki żegnając się z poznaną rodziną lemurów weszły do wioski Ambanja, gdzie otoczony miejscowym plemieniem Chris czekał na macie. Chris: Witajcie blondynki! Dakota i Lindsay staneły na macie. Dakota: No hejka! :* Chris: Witam na mecie 6 etapu w Madagaskarze! Mam zaszczyt ogłosić wam, że jesteście drużyną numer 1! Blondynki: Łiii! Chris: Co więcej, w nagrode otrzymujecie miesiąc wakacje na tej rajskiej wyspie po programie! Blondynki: Łiii! Chris: No więc jak to się stało, że wreszcie udało wam się wygrać? Lindsay: To wszystko dzięki Dakocie! <3 Dakota: Nie prawda kocie, bo to dzięki nam! <33 Lindsay: Awww <3 Przytul. Chris: No cóż.. Pozostaje mi życzyć wam powodzenia w następnym etapie! Możecie udać sie teraz na odpczynek do hotelu przed kolejnym etapem! Blondynki: Łiii! Pobiegły do hotelu. ' Madagaskar, Przy Skale Chrisa, godz. 20:45 Przy skale zamledowali się Imprezowicze. Bridgette położyła się na piasku, a Geoff wyjął wskazówkę. Geoff & Bridgette (Aktualnie 5 - Miejsce) Geoff: Uuu Blokada! I to w dodatku coś dla ciebie Bridg!! Fotografia. Bridgette: Ja nie dam rady.. Zrobisz to dla mnie? Geoff głupiutko się uśmiechnął. Geoff: No pewnie! ' Geoff pobiegł zdezorientowany do dżungli. Courtney, która czekała na Duncana podeszła do Bridgette. Courtney: Co u ciebie słychać, zdrajczyni? ;> Bridgette: Weź mnie teraz zostaw.. Naprawdę źle sie czuje. Courtney: Jasne.. Co jak co, ale przede mną nie musisz udawać. Bridgette: Słuchaj. Nie mam ci nic do powiedzenia, więc spadaj. Courtney: Jesteś pewna, że nic? Ale ja mam! Bridgette: Ale ja nie chce tego słuchać! Courtney dała jej z liścia. Bridgette: Ej, pogieło cię? Courtney: A co, chcesz dokładke? Courtney jednak została odciągnięta od Duncana, który przyszedł ze wskazówką. Courtney & Duncan (Aktualnie 4 - Miejsce) Duncan: Co ona znowu od ciebie chciała? Courtney: Zaczeła mnie wyzywać! I powiedziała, że chcą użyc na nas spowolnienia następnym razem! Bridgette: Nie prawda! Duncan: No to jeszcze żeby się nie zdziwili. Duncan odczytał w kóncu wskazówke. Duncan: Tak czy inaczej przed nami meta! Chodź Court! Złapał ją za ręke i pobiegli wzdłuż ścieżki w strone Ambanji. Madagaskar, Ambanja, Meta, godz. 21:00 Na mecie stały już siłaczki. Z daleka widać było dobiegające przyjaciółki. Chris: Witajcie na Madagaskarskiej mecie etapu 6 w Ambanja! Zajmujecie po raz kolejny 2 miejsce! Eva: Ku*wa, znowu?! Chris: Na to wygląda.. Tym razem dałyście się pokonać blondynkom.. Co za wtopa! Jo: Zamknij się już! Jo kopneła go w piszczel, po czym siłaczki udały się same do hotelu. Na mete natomiast dobiegły przyjaciółki. Chris: Ał.. No tak, przyjaciółki.. Nie spodziewałem się was na 3 miejscu! Chris wymusił uśmiech pomimo grymasu bólu. Katie: To dlatego, że Sadie świetnie się spisała podczas blokady! Sadie dała jej kuksańca. Sadie: Weź przestań! Bo się zarumienie c: Chris: No to gratuluję.. Ale teraz zmykajcie, musze się doprowadzić do porządku! Chris wygonił przyjaciółki do hotelu. Madagaskar, Przy Skale Chrisa, godz 21:30 Na Madagaskarze z każdą chwilą co raz bardziej dawała się we znaki pozostałym drużyną noc, i zapadała stale ciemność. Przy skale Chrisa natomiast pojawiały się już wreszcie ostatnie drużyny. Po wskazówkę siegneli niemal w tym samym momencie parka z TDRI, Lalusie, oraz Antagoniści. Zoey & Mike (Aktualnie 6 - Miejsce) Zoey: Świetnie! Fotografie zwierząt! Ja się tym zajme! Mike: Okej. Tylko nic sobie nie zrób! Zoey: Postaram się! Zoey wzieła aparat i wbiegła do dżungli. Antagoniści również długo się nie zastanwiali. Heather & Alejandro (Aktualnie 7 - Miejsce) Heather: To zadanie jest stworzone dla mnie! Biore to! Alejandro: Nie ma problemu! Heather również zabrała przed ostatni aparat i znikneła za drzewami. Justin & Lightning (Aktualnie Ostatnie Miejsce) Justin: Okej... Spadliśmy z pierwszego miejsca na ostatnie, jestem zmęczony i do tego podróżujemy tutaj od kilkunastu godzin bez chwili odpoczynku! Lightning: Lightning potrzebuje masażu! Justin: Ugh! Zamknij się! No dobra, sorki. Ja zrobie to zadanie! Wściekły Justin znalazł ostatnie siły i pobiegł z aparatem do lasu. Madagaskar, Ambanja, Meta, godz. 22:00 Drogą do maty mety otoczoną pochodniami zbliżała się właśnie Ex-Para. Courtney: Nareszcie koniec tego Afrykańskiego koszmaru! Miejscowe plemie obrzuciło ją chłodnym plemieniem. Courtney: Jejku.. Przecież to był tylko taki żarcik.. . >.< Chris: Żartem za to nie jest meta 6 etapu! :D Duncan: Hahaha, bardzo śmieszne. ._. Chris: No co jest z wami? Gdzie wasze poczucie humoru? Courtney: Trudno być w humorze po całym dniu wykonywania zadań w 40 stopniowym upale! Chris: Oj tam, oj tam.. Teraz czekają was za to kąpiele i hydromasaże! Zapraszam do hotelu naszą drużyne numer 4! Courtney i Duncan nareszcie się uśmiechneli i udali się w strone hotelu. ' Madagaskar, Przy Skale Chrisa, godz 22:00 Ktoś właśnie wybiegał z dżungli. Mike, Lightning oraz Alejandro, podnieśli się z nadzieją że to ich partnerzy. Ale tą osobą okazał się Geoff, który podbiegł do śpiącej Bridgette, i wziął ją na barana, czytając jednocześnie wskazówkę. Geoff & Bridgette (Aktualnie 5 - Miejsce) Geoff: Ojejku rybeńko, udało nam się! Meta przed nami! Bridgette: Zzzz.. Geoff: Ja też cię kocham! Geoff pocałował Bridgette w czoło, i udał się z nią na barana na ścieżke prowadzącą w strone mety etapu, Ambanje. Mike: Eh... Miałem nadzieje, że to Zoey.. Alejandro się zaśmiał. Alejandro: Co ty, Zoey miała by przyjść przed Heather? Lightning: Albo przed Justinem? Tym razem to Alejandro i Mike wybuchneli śmiechem. Nagle z ciemności zza pleców Lightning'a wyłonił się ze wskazówką Justin. Justin & Lightning (Aktualnie 6 - Miejsce) Justin: Z czego się tak śmiejecie? Alejandro & Mike: Eeee? Justin: Chodź Lightning! Mam wskazówkę, meta przed nami! Lightning wytknął język do pozostałych chłopaków i pobiegł za Justinem. Mike i Alejandro spojrzeli na siebie za strachem. Wiedzieli, że to oznacza, że jedna z ich drużyn odpadnie.. Tymczasem w dżungli.. Zoey przedzierała się przez krzaki w ciemności. Zoey: Kurcze.. Jest już za ciemno! Nic tutaj nie widze. Usłyszała ryk jakiegoś zwierzęcia. Zoey: Aaaa! Zaczeła uciekać. Nagle się z kimś zderzyła. Heather: Uważaj jak leziesz! Zoey: Ty też słyszałaś ten ryk? Heather: Miałam zapytać cię oto samo! To coś co raz bardziej się do nich zbliżało. Heather: Zróbmy fotke i uciekajmy! Obie pstrykneły aparatem zdjęcie i uciekły. Madagaskar, Meta, godz. 23:00 Na mecie pojawił się nareszcie Geoff nosząc na plecach Bridgette. Chris: Witajcie Geoff i B.. Zaraz, a ta znowu śpi? Geoff: Lepiej nie pytaj tylko jej pomóż! Właśnie miała krwotok z nosa! Chris: Oj tam, oj tam.. Nic jej nie jest. Chris pstryknął palcami i grupka stażystów wzieła Bridgette na nosza niosąc ją w strone kliniki hotelowej. Chris: No jutra wyzdrowieje. A na mecie zajmujecie 5 miejsce! No, no. Nie źle sobie poradziłeś jak na samego. Geoff: Bridgette wspierała mnie mentalnie. To co, moge iść już do niej do kliniki? Chris Leć już leć.. Jeny, nawet kilku słów z wami nie można zamienić! Geoff pobiegł do kliniki. Madagaskar, Przy Skale Chrisa, godz. 23:15 Zoey i Heather wracały razem do obozu ze wskazówkami. Zoey: Wiesz.. Przepraszam cię, że wcześniej tak źle wam życzyłam. W gruncie rzeczy, jesteś naprawdę spoko. Heather: No.. Ja też. I dziękuje tobie, że pokazałaś mi tego szympansa! Zoey: Kurcze, szkoda, że zostały pewnie tylko nasze drużyny.. Heather: No właśnie, dlatego.. Zoey: Dlatego co? Heather: Jedna z drużyn musi odapść! Heather wepchneła Zoey do pokrzyw i wybiegła na plaże. Alejandro: Heather! Nareszcie! Heather: Mam wskazówke! Heather & Alejandro (Aktualnie 7 - Miejsce) Na plaże powoli przybliżała się również Zoey. Heather: Chodź, szybko!! Pobiegli ile sił w nogach w kierunku mety. Zrezygnowany już Mike czekał na Zoey. Zoey & Mike (Aktualnie Ostatnie Miejsce) Mike: Ehh.. Świetnie ci poszło, ale chyba już przegraliśmy.. Zoey strzeliła mu liścia. Zoey: Pogieło cię?! Nie możemy tak się teraz po prostu poddać! Ta żmija wepchneła mnie w pokrzywy! A ja jej przebaczyłam.. Chodź! Mike jakby również odżył i ruszyli w pościg za antagonistami. Madagaskar, Ambanja, Meta, godz. 0:00 Na mecie pojawili się Lalusie. Justin ucałował mate. Justin: Ugh! Nareszcie meta! Chris: Witajcie Lalusie! Zajeliście miejsce 6... Co za porażka. Najpierw wygraliście etap, a teraz prawie odpadacie? Hmm? Lightning: Lightning nie lubi tańczyć, to wszystko przez taniec. Chris: Z pewnością.. Zdajecie sobie sprawe z tego, że widzowie to was najbardziej nienawidzą? :D Justin: Uważaj bo uwierzę. ._. Chris: No tak. Także lepiej sie postarajcie następnym razem! ;) Nieco smutni lalusie udali się do hotelu. Tymczasem z daleka widać już było kolejną i ostatnią bezpieczną w programie pare.. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Alejandro i Heather zameldowali się wkrótce na macie mety. W tle pojawił się kolejny Soundtrack. Chris: Witajcie Antagoniści! Udało wam się, zostajecie w programie na miejscu 7! Antagoniści odetchneli. Chris: Macie jednak spore straty do czołowych ekip w programie. Dacie sobie rade? Heather: Skoro udało nam się przetrwać dzisiaj.. To przetrwamy aż do finału. ' Alejandro: Dokładnie.. Teraz już nikt nas nie powstrzyma! Antagoniści udali się do hotelu.. Natomiast po 15 minutach pojawili się wreszcie Mike, i nieco kulejąca Zoey. Chris: Co się stało, Zoey? Zoey: Nic takiego.. Tylko Heather wephneła mnie w pokrzywy.. Chris: Co za szkoda.. Może wtedy zajelibyście wyższe miejsce, hmm? Nie masz jej tego za złe? Mike: Dobra, daruj sobie Chris. Mów co masz do powiedzenia i znikamy. Chris: No cóż.. Zajeliście w tym etapie ostanie miejsce, ale.. Zoey i Mike podnieśli wzrok. Chris: .. Zostajecie w programie! Ponieważ Bridgette i Geoff nie są w stanie kontynuować wyścigu i wylądowali w szpitalu! Parka stłumiła w sobie radość. Zoey: Ojejku, ale nic poważnego im się nie stało? Chris: Bridgette dostała udaru.. Mike: Uuu, niech zdrowieje. ' Chris: A co wydarzy się w kolejnym etapie? Czy Zoey zemści się na Heather? Kto odpadnie następnym razem? Zostańcie z nami na kolejne etapu Totalnej Porażki w The Amazing Race!! Klip Bonusowy Geoff leży nad łóżkiem Bridgette w szpitalu. Bridgette powoli się budzi. Bridgette: Co.. Co się stało? Gdzie my jesteśmy? Geoff: Dostałaś poważnego udaru słonecznego, i musieliśmy zrezygnować z programu.. ;c Bridgette: Ojej, tak mi przykro.. Geoff: Przestań. Program przecież nie jest ważny. Dla mnie ważne jest, że z tobą wszystko jest teraz w porządku! Całus. KONIEC! Czy cieszysz się z rezygnacji Imprezowiczów? Tak, dobrze im tak! Nie, szkoda mi ich! :c Która ekipa Twoim zdaniem była najlepsza w tym etapie? Dakota & Lindsay Eva & Jo Sadie & Katie Courtney & Duncan Bridgette & Geoff Alejandro & Heather Mike & Zoey Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki w The Amazing Race